


One

by Mello_McQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-20
Updated: 2009-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_McQueen/pseuds/Mello_McQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants the man to smile. The man, well, he is as devious as ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One

**Author's Note:**

> prompt #99: one. written at: June 20, 2009.

**One**

"Merlin, would it kill you to smile?" Harry's voice is soft, but his eyes are hard as he looks at the man sitting across from him in the plush arm-chair, feet resting on the worn surface of Harry's coffee table.

In response, the man shrugs and the frown on his face turns into a bitter scowl. "It might," he replies, turning his eyes away and resting one cheek in the palm of his hand.

Harry rolls his eyes upwards and heaves a sigh. "Look," he says then, his voice carrying a hint of frustration. "It's just one picture, I promise, just one." With this, the dark haired boy, thrusts the small digital camera out, towards the man who turns grey eyes upon it with disdain.

"Please?" Harry asks, then, sensing the man is close to caving.

The man scowls. "Fine," he says, airily, shifting to sit properly in the chair. "But just one." he adds, and Harry nods. When the man is ready he clears his throat. "Alright," he says, forcing a smile onto his face. "You may take your picture now."

Harry beams. "Great!" he says, holding the camera up and hurrying to snap the picture before the man can change his mind. As he presses a small button at the top, there is a flash of light and the man blinks harshly for a moment, before standing quickly as Harry makes to examine the picture.

The man in is not smiling.

Behind him, Harry growls. "Lucius, you jerk!" he shouts, "get back here and take another one!"

In the hallway, Lucius pauses, and turns to look at Harry, hanging halfway out the open door. The corners of his mouth turn up into a sly smirk, and he raises one eyebrow. "But you promised." He says, with a feigned sort of surprise, "only one." and with that, he walks away, ignoring Harry's screams of outrage. ****  
  
End


End file.
